Middle East Nuclear Crisis
The Middle East Nuclear Crisis, also known as the Black Winter, was a short-lived nuclear exchange between the European Commonwealth, with the support of Israel, and the United Arab Coalition during the European-Middle Eastern War. The exchange broke out after the Israeli city of Tel Aviv was destroyed in a nuclear terrorist attack and the Europeans' response was to launch nuclear strikes on UAC controlled cities causing the latter to do the same to European-occupied cities. The exchange quickly ended and the crisis was concluded with an official ceasefire, but the damage was done and the war was dragged on for another half a decade. Background In February of 2053, the European Forces broke through the Arabian line and began pouring into the north of Saudi Arabia putting the UAC back on the defensive. The ensuing Arabian Offensive frightened the UAC as the war had bogged down into an attritional war with the hopes that the Europeans would be exhausted enough to withdraw, but that never happened and the European armies began pouring in. The offensive was a success and the Arab armies resulted to waging guerilla warfare to hault the European-Israeli advancements. After the capture of Mecca and the presence of non-muslim soldiers in the city, muslism worldwide revolted and a group of Arab terrorists responded by using a nuclear bomb on Tel Aviv and destroyed the city in a terrorist attack, which shocked the world and nearly destroyed the State of Israel as a whole. History Israeli-European Strikes The day after the destruction of Tel Aviv, bombers of the Israeli 14th Air Squadron were mobilzied and they were quickly sent to Tehran where they bombed the city with atomic weapons in response to the destruction of Tel Aviv, the latter of which was blamed on Iranian supplied nukes to Arab militants. The European Commonwealth Air Force responded as well by having units of the French and Royal Air Forces drop atom bombs on UAC cities such as Damascus in Syria, Baghdad in Iraq, and Riyhad in Saudi Arabia. The strikes killed millions in the process and nearly crippled the UAC command structure, but the adoption of guerilla warfare kept the Arab war machine still going. Further gains were made in Syria during the Syrian Campaign and the whole of Northern Syria fell, but the Syrian Army continued fighting regardless and the ensuing fallout stalled European troops in the process. Arab Counter-Strikes Outraged over the strikes, the UAC member states of Iran and Pakistan brought out their nuclear arsenals and began loading warheads on bombers and flew them over cities under European occupation. The first target was Cairo and later Alexandria in Egypt and later Torbuk in Tunisia and in Turkey. The cities were less damaged in comparison to EC-Israeli targets due to the more outdated nuclear warhead types, but their destructive capabilities remained and the targeted cities were reduced to ruins and rendered uninhabitable. Further strikes were planned by both sides, but none came to pass and the stalemate that broke out motivated European President, Alex Winston, to convince UAC Chairman, Mohammad al-Jameel, to negotiate a ceasefire which passed on January 13th, 2054. Aftermath The crisis was short lived, but its impact was as large as possible. The Middle East and North Africa became hazardous zones and the European Military Council had to send special equipment and carry out mass evacuations of wounded and radiation infected personnel from the frontlines. The Europeans made little gains and the stalemate resumed and became more intense. The next two years would become the "Black Summer" and the war continued to drag on and deplete the already scarce resources in the region. The United States of America had witnessed the horrors on live television causing the government to initiate Project: Safehouse to preserve the population and nation in the event of a nuclear war. Category:Battles Category:Events